leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Double Slap (move)
Double Slap (Japanese: Round Trip Slap), formatted as DoubleSlap prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I DoubleSlap inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit 3 times on average, giving it an average power of 45. Although only the first strike can be a critical hit, each successive one will deal the same amount of damage. DoubleSlap will end immediately if it breaks a . and will only acknowledge the last strike of this move. Generation II All strikes now do damage independently, enabling any of them to be critical hits. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the final strike has a chance to cause the opponent to . Generations III and IV If the target has , each strike counts individually, enabling the Ability to activate multiple times. DoubleSlap may now continue attacking after breaking a substitute. Pokémon with the Ability will always hit five times when using DoubleSlap unless it misses. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V There is now a ~33.3% chance that Double Slap will hit 2 times, a ~33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a ~16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a ~16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit ~3.167 times on average, giving it an average power of 47.5. If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. If the target is holding a Rocky Helmet, the user is damaged for each strike. Description |Although each slap is weak, this attack hits the target two to five times in succession.}} |Repeatedly slaps 2-5 times.}} |Repeatedly slaps the foe 2 to 5 times.}} |The foe is slapped repeatedly, back and forth, two to five times.}} |Repeatedly slaps the target 2 to 5 times.}} |The foe is slapped repeatedly, back and forth, two to five times in a row.}} |The target is slapped repeatedly, back and forth, two to five times in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 12 |note=STAB prior to Gen VI}} |note=STAB prior to Gen VI}} 18 |17 12 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 16 }} 16 }} }} 12 |17|17|16|12|12|12|STAB='}} 15 |15|15 11 |11|11 10 }} 22 }} 16 |16|STAB='}} 11 |11|11}} 17 |17|STAB='}} }} By By Generation II |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=10 |acc=90% |eff=Attacks the target two to five times. |users= }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It hits two to five times in succession.}} |Inflicts damage on the target using 2 to 5 attacks in a single turn.}} | }} |The target is slapped repeatedly, back and forth, two to five times in a row.}} |It hits an enemy 2 to 5 times in a row.}} |It damages an enemy 2 to 5 times in a row.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} * In The Escape, 's Jiggly was revealed to know Double Slap by her Pokédex. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Like most multi-strike moves, this move can hit the opponent up to five times. This is despite being called Double Slap, which suggests that it only hits twice. ** However, the Chinese, French, Korean, and Japanese names for Double Slap do not indicate a specific number of strikes. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=連環巴掌 連環掌擊 |zh_cmn=連環巴掌 / 连环巴掌 连续巴掌 |cs=Dvojitá rána |da=Dobbeltklask |nl=Dubbelslag |fi=Kaksoisläpsy (original series) Tuplaläimäys (AG series) |fr=Torgnoles |de=Duplexhieb |el=Διπλό Χαστούκι |he=סטירה כפולה Stira Kfula |hi=दुगना थप्पड़ Dugna Thappad |id=Tamparan Ganda |it=Doppiasberla |ko=연속뺨치기 |pl=Dwuklask Podwójne Uderzenie Podwójny Cios Podwójny Atak Podwójny Atak Klapsów |pt_br=Tapa Duplo (games, anime, TCG, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Pancada Dupla (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Palmada Dupla (PC) |ro=Lovitura Dublă |sr=Dvostruko Šamaranje |es_eu=Doble Bofetón Doblebofetón |sv=Dubbelörfilattack Dubbelsmäll |tr=Çifte Tokat |vi=Song Tát }} Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Duplexhieb es:Doble bofetón fr:Torgnoles it:Doppiasberla ja:おうふくビンタ zh:连环巴掌（招式）